This invention relates, in general, to a method for the selective deposition of metals in semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly to a method for the selective deposition of metals in semiconductor device manufacturing wherein the wafer surface is exposed to a hydrogen species prior to metal deposition.
It is well known in the semiconductor art to selectively deposit metals in such applications as via fill in multilayer metal interconnect systems, contact fill to single or polycrystalline silicon, fabrication of Schottky barrier diodes and the like. Difficulties are commonly encountered in selectively depositing metal on conducting materials while not depositing it on nonconducting materials. For instance, native oxide growth on the conducting materials will inhibit metal deposition while contamination of the non-conducting materials will undesirably increase the probability that metal will be deposited thereon. Therefore, a method that will enhance or restore metal deposition selectivity in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices is highly desirable.